Completely
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: “I don’t believe you!” she hissed, her pink hair falling into her face, eyes glistening. He only smirked, and took a step closer, “why not? Hmm? Is it that you think that I, am not capable of it?” SasuSaku. "Because he's not Sasuke without Sakura."


Unforgettable

Unbelievable,

But yet, to them, it was the best love story ever imagined…

_**To the world you may be one person,**_

_**But to one person you may be the world**_

"_I don't believe you!" she hissed, her pink hair falling into her face, eyes glistening. He only smirked, and took a step closer, "why not? Hmm? Is it that you think that I, am not capable of it?" he teased, picking of a pink lock, playing with it. She only jammed her finger his tone chest and glared. "No. I _**know **_your not capable!" _

"_Oh really?"_

_Glare_

"_YES!"Smirk_

"_you sure?"_

_Gritted teeth_

"_yes!"Teasing smile_

"_Positive?"Twitch_

"_Grrr."Chuckle_

"_Okay, okay fine."Sigh_

"_Fine!""But.. If I'm not possible to do so-"interrupting_

"_Please.. Be quite!"_

_Ignoring_

_Then how is it that I'm so completely, helplessly in love with you?"_

_Pause_

"_I.. I don't know.." _

_Smile_

"_Good. Now let me show you, how you make my heart react."_

_Bringing his face down closer to her, he grabs her hand, ignoring her protest, he places her hand on his heart. Sakura's eyes widened, his heart.. His heart was beating faster then the beat of lightening._

_Smiling, Sasuke eye's softened, as Sakura looked straight into his onyx eyes. Then slowly, more slowly then a normal man would be, he brought his lips onto hers. _

"_I love you."Smile_

"_I.. I've always loved you Sasuke-Kun.""don't say 'loved' because love doesn't have past tense, and is you say you 'loved' someone then, it like not loving no one at all."_

"_I've always, and forever will love you Sasuke Uchiha.""You stole my heart with just one look."_

_Smile,_

_Smile_

"_Well then, Sasuke, I'm not giving it back either.""good.. Because your heart is the only one that cold hold it."_

"_Who was she?" Sakura asked, teary eyed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the usual emerald color was dull, and unhappy, her cheeks were flushed from crying, and her short pink hair was scattered everywhere. _

"_Who?" he asked, worried, reaching down to touch her cheek to wipe away her tears, but she smacked it away, which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen more. _

"_Damn it! Just tell me!"_

"_Tell you what?""Who is __**she?"**_

"_Who is she? What are you talking about?"_

_Scream_

"_The girl your cheating on me with asshole!"confused glare_

"_W..what?"Weak plea_

"_J..just t..tell me and I'll leave, I'll go.. Just pleas tell me."Growl_

"_there's nothing to tell."Teary glare_

"_Then who was the damn woman that called here three hour ago! While you was in the Hokages office! She said she needed to meet with you again!"_

_Eyes widen_

"_W..what? She called? Here!?!"_

_Sakura then felt her heart crack_

"_Yes.."_

_Silence_

"…"

_Tears_

"_I.. I think I'm going to g-_

_Angry look_

"_That was only a jewelry woman! Calling me about the ring I ordered!"_

_Pause._

_Stare_

_Blink_

"_Why did you.. Why did you order a ring?"_

_Sigh_

"_I was going to purpose to you, but now I guess it's ruined.."Green eyes widen, heart pounding. But a small smile played at her lips._

"_No.. Well.. Go ahead.""What?"_

"_Purpose.""….""Oh c'mon Sasuke!"_

_Smirk_

"_Sakura Haruno," gets down on one knee, " I know this isn't a great way to ask, and I know it could have been better, but your everything I've ever wanted, you want I want, and as Naruto says 'Sakura you complete me' you're my light, while I'm the dark, you my smile, why I'm the frown, you're my future, and I, I want to be yours, so will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" soft smile._

_Soft smile_

"_Of coarse I will."_

"_I don't have the ring yet but wh-_

"_Who cares about the ring Sasuke, I've got you, that's all I'll ever need."Kiss_

"_I love you."_

"_you are my life Sakura, never forget that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"_Hn." "You know teme, Hinata tells me that Sakura tells her that you TREAT her differently while you two are with no one else! WHY?"_

_Smirk_

"_Because Dobe, she's my wife. And I love her."Blue eyes widen_

"_D..DID YOU JUST ADMIT TO ME THAT YOU LOVE SAKURA-CHAN?!? And don't call me Dobe, I am your Hokage!""Hn."_

"_SASUKE BASTARD GET BACK HERE!!"_

"_Oh Sasuke-Kun your home! Dinners ready, I ma- what's wrong?" Sasuke stared at his wife, her mid back length hair pulled into a messy bun, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the stove, pale skin glisten in sweat, emerald green eyes, big, and happy, he found her engaging. Her form was breath taking. Everything about her, invited him in, and he gladly walked there. _

"_You tell your friends I act differently." he stated, quirking his eyebrows, while she blushed. "W..well not all of them.. Temari hasn't been able to visit since that wedding since she's busy with Sena, and Shikamaru only wants to visit when he has time, so I can't tell Temari. Just TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Karin, and Stunade, why?" she asked, walking around him. He looked back at her, "Because the Dobe said that Hinata told him about it." he stated as she giggled. "Well you tell me everything your friends tells you, I tell you everything my friends tell me, so.. Of coarse Hinata would tell her husband, it's only natural hun." she said, tipping toeing so she could kiss his cheek. He sighed, "Well then, you-" he got a pervy grin on his face, "have to make up for it." picking her up bridal style he carried her upstairs. "But dinners going to get cold Sasuke-Kun!" he squealed. Nibbling on her ear he mumbled, "I don't care."_

"_I love you."_

_Giggle_

"_I love you too!"_

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, as he ran towards the group of Ninja that were injured, most were dead. That group has been gone four weeks, and Sakura was in that group. Sasuke made the Hokage let he and a few others go look for them. _

_But searching around, he didn't spot his pink haired wife, or her vibrate green eyes. No where. "Sasuke." Kakashi said, grabbing his shoulder. Sasuke's head snapped back, "What?" his eyes were fierce, but at the same time, sad, worried, hurting, and broken. Like a lost child. "What?" his voice grew weaker. Kakashi's eyes sadden. He also felt sad and worried for his comrade, since she was, like a daughter to him, but Kakashi knew that Sasuke was feeling like he was dieing. " Don't think negative thoughts. Sakura's strong, like the fifth hokage, so don't, by all means, think negative." Kakashi stated, staring into the twenty year old Uchiha's eyes. _

"_I know, damnit. I know." pause, "But it hurts." he stated, staring at the fallen men/women again, like a lost child. _

"_Uchiha-Sama! Over here!" a man yelled, and as soon as he did Sasuke was gone before Kakashi could register it. _

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked the man, as he pointing to the oak tree. Racing forward, Sasuke froze. There leaning against it, was Sakura, while three medic ninja's surrounded her. She was bleeding, he noted, badly. Extremely._

_Running towards her, he bent down so he could be eyes level to her. _

_She smiled, softly. "Hey there." her voice was hoarse, but still held it's gentleness. His eyes were wide. "y..your bleeding!" he croaked out. "It's nothing, I've had worst." she said, flashing him a smile he's long to see since she left for the mission four weeks ago. Then he cracked, "I.. I.. I thought I lost you," he started, ignoring the medics healing Sakura, "I.. I thought I'd never see you, hold you, ever.. Ever again." tears feel from his face. Sakura lifted a arm, weakly, to his face, and wiped a few tears. "But I'm alright. See." she said, gazing into his eyes. "But I thought that.. That.. I lost you.. I don't like that feeling Sakura." he stated, as more tears escaped his eyes. _

"_I know.. Sasuke I'm right here, I'm not going no where. I'm here." she said, rubbing his back, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm right here." _

_And unknown to them, Kakashi and the others, including Naruto-sama, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Stunade saw, but only smiled softly. _

_And the only thing running through every bodies heads was "Because there's no Sasuke without Sakura."_

_He was her darkness, she was he's light. They can't live without each other. No matter what. They need each other to breath, eat, sleep._

"_Ne, Sasuke-Kun, what do you think of babies?"_

_Confused stare_

"_I like them I guess, why?"_

_Giggle_

"_Well Mrs. Muffins the cat just had kittens! And there so cute!""Okay..""Oh! And in about eight more months we'll have out own baby to watch after too!"_

_Grin_

_Stare_

_Blink_

_Smile_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Smile_

"_Thank you."Giggle_

"_For what?"_

_Serious look_

"_Giving me everything I've ever hoped and more."_

_Because every you are, I can't live without._


End file.
